Letting Him In
by Pageantgirl18
Summary: When Miley Stewarts dad dies, she needs to get away. Her mom calls her friend Denise and she offers to let Miley spend the summer with her family. When she catches the eye of her son Nick, she wonders if he's the key to healing. My first time writing, so I hope you enjoy!


I woke up feeling anything but refreshed. I wonder if everyone feels like this after a loved one dies. I wonder if they wake up tired, empty, and angry. Or maybe it's just me. Afterall, my dad was more than a loved one, he was my best friend. As an only child, I got the majority of his attention despite his busy work schedule. Im 17 years old now and i guess that never really changed.

I broke myself from these thoughts and got up to get dressed for the funeral. After i curled my auburn hair to perfection and applied a generous amount of makeup and perfume, I went to my closet and took the fitted black dress of the hanger. I dont know why people put so much effort into funerals. My dad wouldnt care about the flower arrangements or what any of us are wearing. He would have wanted us to sit in the living room with our closest friends and laugh about his many oddities. Nonetheless, were all trying to look our best, maybe because on the inside we feel the opposite. I slipped on my navy flats and walked down the hall to my mothers room, expecting to see her crying.

" Mom?" I quietly called when i reached her door.

"Come in Miley."

I walked in to see her finishing her makeup. After one last swipe of lipstick she came over and gave me a hug, and didnt let go for at least a minute. I wonder how she feels but dont ask. I know she would lie anyways.

" Are you ready?" I ask instead.

" No, but it's time to say goodbye." She answers.

When we get to the church its empty, except for the people starting to set up the flowers and food for the reception. We got there early to speak with the pastor and after a quick chat he leads us out to the memorial garden where we planned to spread my dads ashes in private. There are two chairs set up in near a small hole for the ashes. We each take a seat and after some words of scripture and a prayer, the three of us silently bury the ashes go inside to greet the guests.

Most of the funeral is a blur. I sit in the front of the church with my mom and extended family and wish for it all to be over. By the end of the service Im crying and wondering whats next for me. I cant bear to stay in this town and see all the poeple who used to make me happy. My friends treat me like a broken doll and with school being done for the summer I cant just drown myself in homeowork and studying. I need to get away, but i wouldnt know where to go. I try to stop thinking about the future and wait for my mother to drive me home.

After we both change into more comfortable clothes I ask my mom to sit down. She looks confused but sits on the other end of the couch anyway.

" Look mom," I start. " I was wondering if we could go away for the summer. I just think we need a break from all of this."

" I would love to Miley but i have to work, and i cant just take time off."

When she sees that im dissapointed she grabs my hand. I look at her and fake a smile, it was stupid of me to think she could just drop everything and leave. After a silent dinner at our now too big table, I went to bed and fell asleep more quickly than I have in the past week.

I woke up to my mom shaking my shoulders softly. I groaned and looked at my phone. 7:48. .Hell.

"Uhh, Mom. I love you and all but it is way to early for me." Usually im not awake until at least 10:30 during the summer.

" I know but ive got an idea!"

"Okay? Whats your idea?" I humor her.

" You remember my friend Denise right? Well, shes renting a beachhouse in Michigan for the summer and taking her family. I asked if you could go with them and she said yes!" She continued on to say that Denise has two sons about my age, and that since the funeral was over i was welcome to leave town with them later today.

" Can i really go? I dont want to leave you alone." And I really didnt. I dont want her to be alone all the time.

" Grandma and Grandpa are going to stay with me, Ill be fine. Just have fun honey, you deserve it" She looks at me so sincerely that i cant say no.

She leaves me to pack and I pick out all of my favorite clothes and a couple of my cute bikinis, everything I need for a great summer on the beach. I quickly shower and make myself presentable. I can no longer hide my excitement and dance around the room to my One Direction playlist. About halfway through "Happily" i hear the doorbell ring followed by my mom yelling my name. I run downstairs just in time to see my mom open the door and let them in. My mom thanks them for coming to the funeral and then introduces me.

" This is my daughter Miley. Thank you so much for letting her join you!" She smiles. Denise pulls me into a hug and introduces her family.

" Miley, this is my husband Kevin" He shakes my hand and says hes sorry about my dad.

" And these are my sons, Joe and Nick." She continued.

I looked at the two boys who looked to be my age. Joe smiles and says a casual "hey" and then offered to take my bags. I thank him and look at Nick. He was smiling shyly, and I immediately blushed. He was really cute, I have to admit. He has dark curly hair and nice brown eyes. All of a sudden I dont know how to speak.

" Hi Miley, its nice to meet you" He still has a half smile and i try to form words.

" Hey." I smile.

We just smile at eachother until Denise reminds us we should get on the road. Embarrassed, I follow them to the car and hop in, excited for an amazing summer.


End file.
